


just one day off

by ikuzonos



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chatting & Messaging, Family Fluff, M/M, god damn do i love the kirigiris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: JinKirigiri: Kyouko? Is it really a holiday today?fogcutting: ...Yes. Were you not aware?JinKirigiri: I've just never heard of 'National Compliment Your Mirror Day.'They take a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know i have requests to write for this series and i'll get to them someday but i'm having 70000 emotions about the kirigiris

_private chat with_ _ KoichiKizakura_

**fogcutting:** You woke me up for this?!

 **KoichiKizakura:** awww kyouko-chan what did the beach ever do to u (´ω｀)

 **fogcutting:** No. I have exams to study for, and dad has to run the school!

 **KoichiKizakura:** lolololol taken care of!! ≖‿≖

 **fogcutting:**...Did you trick him into thinking it's a holiday again?

 **KoichiKizakura:** ╮(─▽─)╭  maybe

 **fogcutting:** Uncle Koichi!

 **KoichiKizakura:** don't worry!! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ i already got a temporary replacement headmaster!

 **fogcutting:** Yukizome-sensei has her own class to run.

 **KoichiKizakura:**...

 **KoichiKizakura:** brb

_KoichiKizakura_ _is now away._

 **fogcutting:** Sakakura-sensei wouldn't betray me like this.

 

_private chat with JinKirigiri_

**JinKirigiri:**  Kyouko? Is it really a holiday today?

 **fogcutting:**...Yes. Were you not aware?

 **JinKirigiri:** I've just never heard of 'National Compliment Your Mirror Day.'

 **fogcutting:** You've got to stay in touch with the world, dad.

 **JinKirigiri:** That's fair. Koichi already planned a beach trip for us, did you hear?

 **fogcutting:** He woke me up at five-thirty, so yes, I am aware.

 **JinKirigiri:**...Did you suplex him again.

 **fogcutting:** Unfortunately, no. I was too disoriented.

 **JinKirigiri:** Good. I don't think that Sakakura should be teaching you such dangerous moves at your age, even if he is your idol.

 **fogcutting:** He is not my idol, I have no idea what you are talking about.

 **JinKirigiri:** You have a picture of him with a motivational quote written on it taped to your mirror.

_you are now away._

**JinKirigiri:** IT'S OKAY HONEY, WE ALL HAVE THAT PHASE.

 **fogcutting [away]:** STEVEN STONE IS A FICTIONAL CHARACTER.

 **JinKirigiri:** HE BELEIVED IN ME WHEN NOBODY ELSE DID.

 **fogcutting [away]:** HE WAS NOT A PHASE FOR YOU.

 **fogcutting [away]:** I KNOW YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF HIM AS YOUR PHONE BACKGROUND.

_JinKirigiri_ _is now away._

 

_private chat with KoichiKizakura_

**KoichiKizakura:** i have now found a temporary replacement headmaster!

 **fogcutting:** Dare I ask who?

 **KoichiKizakura:** JUNKO ENOSHIMA o(≧o≦)o

 **fogcutting:** UNCLE KOICHI ARE YOU SERIOUS.

 **fogcutting:** ABSOLUTELY NOT.

 **KoichiKizakura:** ITS THE BEST I CAN DO ON SHORT NOTICE

 **fogcutting:** WE WILL NOT HAVE A SCHOOL LEFT WHEN WE GET BACK.

 **KoichiKizakura:** thats fine

 **fogcutting:** I hate this fucking family.

 **KoichiKizakura:** love u too !! ♥♥♥

 **fogcutting:**...

 **fogcutting:** ♥

**Author's Note:**

> bonus:
> 
>  **JinKirigiri:** KYOUKO YOU TOLD ME IT WAS A HOLIDAY.  
>  **fogcutting:** I'm sorry.  
>  **JinKirigiri:** THEY HELD A JUST DANCE TOURNAMENT IN MY OFFICE.  
>  **fogcutting:** The entire school?!  
>  **JinKirigiri:** YES. AND KUWATA WON.  
>  **fogcutting:** I'm proud of him.  
>  **JinKirigiri:** YOU ARE NOT HELPING.


End file.
